


a trickster and a valkyrie have a chat

by EllaYuki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor, Post-Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: some time after thor’s make-shift coronation, loki finds the valkyrie and they talk a little. mainly about thor.





	a trickster and a valkyrie have a chat

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of capitals is a stylistic choice. Until the years ends, all fics written by me will be like that, so if that puts you off, I'm sorry and you are more than welcome to back out now.

‘so tell me. did he squeal like a little girl when he found out?’

‘what?’

‘my brother. did he squeal when he found out you’re a valkyrie?’

‘oh, that. yeah, he kind of did.’

‘oh, how i wish i could have seen the look on his face. he wanted to become one, you know, when we were children. ever since mother first read us a story about the famed warriors of old.’

‘yeah, he told me about it. actually, he kind of rambled, it was embarrassing, really.’

‘now i really wish i could have seen it.’

‘you try that memory thing on me again, nobody’s gonna find your body. just so you know. but yeah. it was indeed a hilarious sight to see. but what about you, though? didn’t you want to be a valkyrie, too?’

‘me? oh. no. no, i had more of a predilection towards learning spellcraft.’

‘ah, so basically, you were the brains, he was the brawn, between the two of you.’

‘something like that, yes. though he’d like to think otherwise.’

‘that still the same, d’you think?’

‘you know? i’m not so sure anymore. thor has a way of surprising me lately. though, don’t tell him that. his head is big enough already.’

‘i woldn’t be surprised if he already knew, though.’

‘what i’m surprised about is the fact that he’s not following you around like a pup, trying to get you to tell him stories and such… among _other_ things.’

‘…you _do_ know i’m old enough to be your mother, don’t you?’

‘oh, i know.’

‘anyway. i think he knows well enough that, king or no, he’ll get his royal arse handed to him if he annoys me too much. same goes for you, too, just so you know.’

‘yes, i know.’

‘good.’

~

‘where is he, by he way? haven’t seen him all day.’

‘hmm… last i saw him, he was sleeping.’

‘what, this morning?’

‘yes. i’ve been busy, i’m not exactly my brother’s keeper.’

‘i find it hard to believe you don’t know where he is at any point of the day.’

‘like i said, not my brother’s keeper.’

‘uhuh. sure. so?’

‘…he’s with the hulk.’

‘grrreat. let’s go.’

‘ugh. yes, okay. let’s.’


End file.
